


Two the Hard Way

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr: westallensmutweek, um im not really sure how to label this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Barry saves Central City in a major way, he comes home feeling...frisky. This time he's so turned on the he vibrates himself into two separate Barrys. Sexual hijinks ensue. </p>
<p>“Barry…Barry?” Iris looks back and forth between them. “What’s happening? What is this?”<br/>“I honestly don’t know…but I’m alright, Iris. Actually, I’m better than alright.” His voice tells her that he’s just as ready as before, if not more so.<br/>“But how…but why?”<br/>“It’s all your fault. You shouldn’t turn me on like you do.” Both of them, of him, step toward her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my favorite freak, Pretty Citie! Thanks for being so patient, you lovely creature, and I hope it was worth the wait. ;)
> 
> I made myself blush pretty good with this one. I'm a hot mess. *facepalms*

When Barry saves the city, he always gets turned on. He loves what he does, and at the end of the night all of the excitement, all of the energy…it has to go somewhere. 

His entire body would feel like it was ablaze, white hot electricity shooting through him, heading straight for the part of him that makes him a man; he needed Iris, in the worst way. She was always waiting for him, expecting a performance that only The Flash could put on.

So when he saves all of Central City from a meta who can blast anything into piles of molecular dust, even skyscrapers, Iris knows she needs to be ready. He may not even want to talk until after he’s fucked her senseless. 

She’s in their kitchen minding her own business, washing dishes in a tiny t-shirt and panties, no bra. All she hears the familiar whoosh and the next thing she knows she’s flat on her back on the cold unyielding floor, kissing Barry for all she’s worth, hands roaming over the ridges and indentations of his suit. 

“Mmmm,” she hums into his warm mouth, their teeth clicking together and tongues dueling. He wants it rough tonight, she thinks. Hard and fast, in the way that only he can do it. 

Her superhero is on top of her and she never tires of his touch, of the weight of his strong body. She can already feel herself start to heat up inside, so much so that he starts to melt her, and she starts to soak straight through her panties, starts to drip down towards the cleft of her buttocks. Barry can feel it too, and in a flash she’s on her stomach and he’s spreading her knees on the linoleum floor. They’re getting scraped and bruised, and that’s all a part of the fun when they decide to go hard. 

“God, you look so fuckin sexy in these,” he rasps, reaching under the thin gauze of her panties to spread her silky wetness all over her rift, her lips, and her pearl. Iris’ back arches, her response involuntary when Barry vibrates against any part of her. 

He brings his body up on top of her, flattening her on the ground, his arms coming up beneath hers, holding her in place as he bites down on the nape of her neck like an animal. Iris clutches his forearms, throws her head back, urging him on.   
“You gonna give it to me hard tonight, Baby?”   
“You want it hard?”  
“Yeah, I want it hard.”

Even through the suit, he feels like he’s on fire. He’s vibrating like crazy, and Iris can feel it right down to her bones. She tilts her hips up into him, pressing her pelvis against him, letting him wake her up inside. 

But the vibration is stronger than usual. The buzzing is louder in her ears. He’s shaking so terribly, Iris has to hold him tighter.   
“Barry, are you alright?” She turns over to look at him.  
“I’m better than alright,” he tells her, and she can barely see the smile on his face because he’s vibrating even more than he does when he’s hiding his identity. 

She’s not convinced, because the buzzing is getting louder, and she can barely keep her grasp on him.

He blurs until Iris can start to see a second outline of the top of his head, then his shoulders…

Then he splits, and her hands are around two separate necks. Iris jumps up, screaming bloody murder. 

Barry…well, Both Barrys, jump up too. “Holy shit,” they exclaim at the same time. Both hold up their right hands and look at them, then look at each other.   
“Barry…Barry?” Iris looks back and forth between them. “What’s happening? What is this?”  
“I honestly don’t know…but I’m alright, Iris. Actually, I’m better than alright.” His voice tells her that he’s just as ready as before, if not more so.   
“But how…but why?”  
“It’s all your fault. You shouldn’t turn me on like you do.” Both of them, of him, step toward her.   
“You are such an ass.” She jokes, still a little uneasy.  
One of the Barrys moves to put a hand between her legs, where he can see the print of her pussy through the clinging damp fabric. She gasps and presses herself against him, helplessly, desperate to pick up where they left off.  
“Let’s try it and see what happens”  
“Okay, but isn’t this like a threesome?”  
“Technically it’s still me. It’s all one me. I’m just moving really fast.” His face and voice were distorted, but Iris could still see his fiendish grin.   
Iris decided to be adventurous. “Okay, Flash, you’re on. Show me what the both of you can do. Blow my mind.”  
He comes to stand in front of her, and behind, towering over her. “You dare me?” his voice echoes all around her like surround sound. Both Barrys pull off their respective suits, which vibrate back together into one solid piece in a forgotten corner.

She’s seeing double everywhere. Having two of him overwhelms her senses; he’s already tall, broad shouldered, powerful. She’s sandwiched in between two of him, and she already doesn’t even reach his shoulders without her high heels.

A hard cock presses into both her stomach and her back, heavy against her skin. She’s sort of nervous, but also turned on. This just seems so…so taboo, so forbidden. She feels like she’s getting away with something naughty.

Behind her Barry slips his hands beneath her t-shirt, palming and squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples until she gasps. In front of her Barry makes her swallow that gasp when he puts his tongue in her mouth, pulling at her hips. His thumbs hook in her panties and snatch them to the right at the same time the other Barry is pulling her shirt up over her head.

His movements are fluid, coordinated. Iris is being jerked in so many directions at once it’s hard to concentrate… She realizes she loves the feeling of being enveloped, of being overtaken. She opens herself up to receiving all the signals flooding her brain from all the ways her man is manipulating her body. 

Rear Barry fists her hair, pulling her head back, planting wet kisses on her neck, cooling the spot where his teeth left marks. He reaches around and grabs a handful of her muff, his fingertips teasing her opening. Front Barry is flicking his tongue over her nipples, and takes one between his teeth. 

Iris draws in a sharp breath and lets out a high, keening moan.

“Ha, you love this,” He’s whispering in her ear.  
“I do,” she whimpers.  
“Say it.”  
“I love it, Barry, I love it! Don’t stop.”  
His tongue is on her neck, shoulders, back, everywhere at once, ready to work his way down.  
“Where do you want me?” he asks, his voice echoing in both of her ears.   
“Here,” Iris pushed front Barry down on his knees. “And here,” she pulled rear Barry into a similar position.

“Yes Ma’am,” ha say, a blurry grin showing on his face because he loved nothing more than for Iris to tell him how to please her. He wastes no time. 

Iris feels two strong sets of hands vibrating against her, one set palming her ass cheeks, spreading her open, one mouth teasing her rim with the tip of a tongue. The other set of hands on her thighs, fingertips digging in as the other tongue tip spread her folds and lapped up the nectar, with Barry enjoying the brush of pink lace against both of his faces.

Two wet, vibrating tongues in her. Barry number one adds a few fingers into the mix, making the pleasure emanate from even deeper within her.   
She rocks forward and back, humping shamelessly against both mouths, in the front and the back.

Her knees start to buckle and she can barely stand. She braces a hand on each Barry’s shoulder, because her legs are giving out on her. She can’t think, she can’t focus, she can’t do anything but utter, “Gotdamnit,” because all she knows is how good it feels, how the ecstasy floods her entire body, from tip of toe to crown of head, and all areas of her brain, making her lose control…

Suddenly she’s back on the floor, on her side, and one of the four vibrating hands at the back of her taut thigh, fingers spread, pushing her leg waaaaay up. Both Barrys are still carrying on, teasing both holes, delicate and rough all at once. Iris is panting, clenching nothing but air in her empty fists, and slapping her open palms on the linoleum, begging both for mercy and for more.

Her leg spasms and she kicks the kitchen table. There’s a crash as a couple of dishes hit the ground. 

Plastic. Nothing’s broken. No need to stop.

And now, she feels a familiar ache and knows she needs to be filled up. “I need you to fuck me, right now.” No sooner had she said it than she was on top of him, and when he drives into her she cries out, because it hurts so good. And this is what she needs, to sit down on that rod of his and feel herself squeezing around it, needed their loins to bang together with force. 

Her knees are back on the bruising floor, Barry hands on her hips, fingers digging into her thighs when he starts to give it to her with punishing strokes. He’s pulling her into him so hard she can only take a breath in time with his thrusts. Delicious pain mingles with keen ecstasy, and all Iris can do is hold on to him and try to take it. 

“You said you wanted it hard, is this what you want?”  
“Like this, it’s what I want…”  
“This is what you want?”  
“Yes, yes, I want it!”  
He brings powerful forearm under her knee and captures her thigh. His other hand goes around her waist, flattening her against his chest. 

She had almost forgotten that there were two of him; but she remembered really fast when she feels the second set of hands smack her soundly on both asscheeks. The other Barry spread her open, buried his face all the way in her ass, tasting and probing, head shaking back and forth, tongue darting in and out at the same time as his dick, in the same perfect rhythm as before.

Iris clings to the back of his neck, pulling at his hair, her forehead against his hard chest, her sweat mingling with his.

As if she wasn’t already swimming in adrenaline, high on dopamine, both Barrys seamlessly hit The Flash speed, soft tongue and hard cock, both working inside her holes. It was like a pleasurable shock, a sort electrocution, and Iris would have gone stiff as a board, all the muscles in her body rigid, if Barry didn’t have her crushed against him.   
“Oh Gooooooood!” She screams, because if she doesn’t let it out she’s going to pass out.

The remaining dishes shake off the kitchen table.

A jumble of sounds force their way out of her throat, and only one makes sense. “…Coming,”  
“What?”  
“I’m coming!”  
“What did you say?”  
“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Iris’ eyebrows knit together; she feels something building, elevating, in the depths of her womanhood where the head of The Flash’ dick is damn near knocking the bottom out of her, and she couldn’t describe it if she tried, but when it finally hit the apex the orgasm crashed over her like a tsunami, breaking her apart, shattering her into a million pieces. 

It rolls on, wave after wave crashing over her, until she opens her eyes and realizes that for a moment she was totally unconscious; she wakes back up to more waves, and when it ends she she feels a profound satisfied exhaustion, and can no longer hold herself up. She slumps forward, suddenly boneless. 

And Barry doesn’t seem to be running out of energy.  
“Oh my God Barry, I can’t, I can’t…” She can’t talk very well, first of all.   
“Can’t what?” He sounds amused.  
“…I can’t take anymore.”  
“Tapping out already?” He says, laughter in his voice.  
“Hell yeah…you’re trying to… fuck me to death….Slow down, Babe. slow down.” He flips her onto her back, still going hard, still fast, driving her into the kitchen floor  
She cries out as she takes every forceful thrust, still absorbing every iota of the energy he was expending into her, slowing himself. 

His vibrating starts to return to normal, and his separate bodies start to come together, returning to a single speedster. Iris put her lips against his earlobe and licks, and begins to whisper to him. 

“You fuck me so good with that superhero dick. I love you so much. You are the sexiest fuckin’ man on the planet. I want you to come inside me. Come for me, Baby.” That does the trick.

Bites into her shoulder hard enough to break the skin, giving her one last thrust that pins her ass to the floor, his muscles flexing and tightening. His lip curls back from his teeth.   
“Fuuuuuuuuck!” It’s somewhere between a snarl and a roar, and muffled because Iris’ flesh is between his teeth, but he’s still so loud he hurts her ear. “That’s it, come for me, Barry,” she runs her fingers over his scalp and breathes filth into his ear as she feels him go stiff and pump hot sticky cum in her.

Finally his body arms give out, and Iris smiles as she strokes his back, finally able to let her head drop back onto the floor. 

Barry kisses her, her lips, neck, face, leaving her tingling in all the places he’s touched her, which is basically everywhere. He pulls out, still semi-erect, pushes himself up off the ground.  
“I’m starving. Are you hungry? Should we order some pizzas? I could eat like seventeen.” He turns to look at Iris.  
“What?” She’s still laid out on the kitchen floor. She feels used, in the best way possible. He’s fucked her raw, sore, and wet everywhere.  
He shakes his head at her. “Nevermind.”  
Next thing she knows she’s in bed, under the covers. The tv’s on, and he’s next to her with a massive pile of food, ankles crossed and chewing like a cow.  
“…Need a shower.”  
“You won’t make it to the shower,” he teases around a mouthful of ice cream. “You should have seen me today, Iris. I was invincible.”  
“Mmm hmm,” Iris hums, eyes drooping.  
“That meta thought he had me, but he wasn’t smart enough, and he definitely wasn’t fast enough…” he starts talking excitedly about his rescue, until he hears her snoring softly.   
“I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.”


End file.
